


Tears in the Veil

by NotSafeForWork



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSafeForWork/pseuds/NotSafeForWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of drabbles, inspired by prompts or the DA random pairing generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anders’ first thought, when he woke up covered in bruises, was to wonder why magic had to be so damned literal at times. After all, it was an _anvil_. An anvil that was used to put _souls_ into rock. The fact that an actual hammer had to be involved at all was, frankly, ridiculous.

His second thought drove the first away with a quickness as he struggled to his feet, ignoring the aches and spinning about to scan the room.

In the corner a large statue of an armored man was watching him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely the result of the pairing generator, because I certainly wouldn't have come up with it on my own.

Even with her eyes squeezed shut Dagna could still feel the sunlight beating against her eyelids. After over ten years on the surface she still had never adjusted to having a light source that couldn’t be controlled, and the tents they were using for the journey back to Orzammar did nothing to block the morning light. 

With a quiet, resigned sigh she gave up on going back to sleep and decided she might as well get up and get some more studying done. Moving carefully lest she disturb her bed partner, she untangled herself from the confusion of limbs and bedclothes, allowing herself a brief moment of smugness when she saw how deeply the elf was still sleeping. As a dwarf she could never actually learn to do magic, but during her time in the Circle some of the mages had taught her other kinds of tricks that she had learned to do quite well. Tallis had appealed to her from the first time they spoke, but she had to admit that the elf did look down her pointy nose at everyone else and it was fairly gratifying to have reduced her to a sweaty, begging heap.

So this morning she tried to be courteous, but she was a creature of habit and once she settled in over her tome and was busily scribbling at her notes she forgot to be quiet and began to mutter to herself as was her custom. It wasn't much longer before the red-haired qunari was up and gathering herself together.

Tallis’ sat for a moment and watched Dagna read, and her supercilious expression was back in place this morning as she asked, 

“I don’t understand this obsession you have with magic. It’s dangerous, and as a dwarf you should be well out of it instead of messing around with things you know nothing about.”

“See, that is just it. It’s not dangerous just to read about it, and since I can’t practice it I am the best person to research it in the spirit of pure scholarship. And after all my years of study, magic is something about which I certainly know a lot more than nothing.”

Tallis’ expression remained skeptical,

“Magic is always dangerous, moreso to anyone who believes they aren't in any danger. Even more dangerous is a dwarf who yearns to do things no dwarf was meant to do. If you were quanari this would never have been allowed.”

“ Isn't it strange that, even though I am living in a land far from my home, where even the sky is strange to me, and living with people who are not my own, and studying an art I can never put into practical use I am still content, because this is my choice. While you, oh follower of the mighty Qun, assigned to the role you were supposedly meant to fill, are still restless and seeking and discontented.”

Tallis left without another word, but if looks could kill the assassin could have fulfilled a contract without breaking a sweat.


	3. Touch Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the DA pairing generator:
> 
> Ser Jory/Weylon-Touch me not

Ser Jory was putting his clothes back on as quickly as he could in the dark, and although he kept his face turned away, Weylon had already seen the look of anguish in his eyes. Even if he hadn't, it was in his voice when the knight finally spoke, 

“I’m...I’m sorry Weylon, this was wrong. I only came to say goodbye, and I...and now Helena...”

He stopped abruptly and hurriedly finished pulling on his boots. Weylon tried to think of the one thing he could say that would stop what was happening, that would undo what had already been said, but Jory spoke again before his thoughts could form into words. 

“It’ll be a miracle if I arrive back in Highever in time for the tournament. G...goodbye Weylon.” 

After the door shut behind him, Weylon rose and started getting dressed as well, knowing he’d never get back to sleep now. He suppressed the urge to run after his lover and plead with him to change his mind. In spite of everything, he still didn't truly believe it was over between them. 

After all, this was not the first time they had said goodbye forever. He was certain that it couldn't be the last.


	4. Asala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured that if I were going to put drabbles on here I might as well put them ALL on here. This was an askbox fic for Maybethings.

It was something he could not explain. How without it strapped to his back he felt always off-balance, and with no other sword could he regain his equilibrium. How when he walked he sensed that he was listing like a ship cast adrift. He could not explain it, but by the solemn look in her eyes as she handed him Asala, he thought perhaps the Warden understood.


End file.
